Dearest Mom
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: Everyone needs their moms, so do our demigods and our special satyrs and dear cyclops. A series of drabbles expected to finish around Mothers Day
1. Percy

Percy Jackson shifted uncomfortably in front of a very familiar apartment building, his fingers hovering around the doorbell.

When was the last time he _saw_ his mom's face?

When was the last time he even _talked_ to her?

When was the last time he _heard_ his mom's voice?

When was the last time he _mentioned_ her in the past many months?

Percy didn't remember it. But he did remember it was Mother's Day. And he had to do something for her, no matter how small it might be.

He just wanted to see his mom's face. He just wanted to feel her touch. He just wanted to hear her voice. Just once.

He finally rang the doorbell. He heard sounds of footsteps approaching and door unlocking.

His mother anwered the door. She looked so old and weak that he almost cried.

He rushed and hugged her tightly. It felt so good that he wanted the moment to never end.

'Percy.' his mother said in a weak voice.

'Happy Mother's Day, Mom.' Percy replied.

Sally hugged him back and he just loved it beyond anything.

* * *

**Reviews are so greatly appreciated that all of Tyche's luck will be yours.**


	2. Annabeth

Annabeth Chase fidgeted with the golden drachma in her hands.

It had been ages since she last talked with her mother, Athena. It was Mother's day and she wanted to do something special for her. And it did not matter that she might be sounding like a six year old.

And she was eighteen, had defeated Gaia, survived Tartarus and a lot more _heroic_ things.

She turned the crystal to create a rainbow.

'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me A- Athena.' she finally said.

The face of her mother appeared. Presently she seemed to look like checking paper's of some mortal school.

'Hey, Mom.' she whispered.

Athena looked up, a smile started to creep up on her face.

'Annabeth?' Athena said trying to reach for the image.

'Mom, it's an Iris Message.' Annabeth smiled at the foolishness of her mother, the goddess of wisdom.

'Happy Mother's Day, Mom.' she said smiling brightly.

'Thank you Annabeth,' Athena smiled. 'You made me proud, you made all of us proud. I miss you, child.' Athena's eyes started to water.

'Mom! Don't cry please. It's _your_ day. It's Mother's Day. Meaning you don't cry, and from today onwards till I am alive, you'll never cry. Promise me.'

Athena smiled. 'Promise.'

'Miss Athena!' a student's voice came from Athena's side of Iris Message.

'Sorry Annabeth. I need to go.' Athena looked mildly annoyed as she slashed her hand through the picture.

Annabeth had done her mother proud. This was her greatest achievement.


	3. Jason

Jason Grace's life in the past months had totally been a mix of many things, okay, but definately off _this_ topic, out of everything.

Did he even _know _his mother much less remember her. Last time he was told of his mother, she was shown in a negetive light by Thalia, his only family apart from Jupiter.

He strained hard to remember her, even though Juno _had_ indeed returned all his memories, he still didn't remeber her much.

He tried his best to look for her face in his mind and in any possible photo of hers.

Thalia had told him that she was a tall, beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes like his own.

He tried to picture her but in his mind she seemed like an eighties silverscreen actress. He shrugged off the thought and imagined her as a kindly woman, but somehow it didn't seem right.

'Well, mom, I don't remember knowing you, but...Happy Mother's Day.' he said quietly.

No matter you don't remember her, every mother deserves to be wished once by their children.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy, and making me happy leads to smile, and every smile from anyone is worth a lot.**


	4. Leo

It really hurt to think of his mom on such a special day, when he had not seen her for eight years. The incident in the warehouse that night still gave him nightmares.

Leo sat on his bunk in Cabin 9, looking at his siblings doing their various works. His only family.

Leo remembered the times his mom used to tell him not to lose hope for she will always be there to help him.

_'Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti mi hijo, hasta conocer a su padre.'_

She used to say that she will always be there for him, till he got to know his father.

He had been believing the cause of her death was him, for many years.

He had simply not defeated Gaia because he was a child of the Great Prophecy, though that might be one reason, he had defeated Gaia to avenge her mother's death. He was sure that Hades had given her Elysium, maybe she had also been reborn, for the world really needed people like her.

He will never really get used to the fact that she won't be around anymore, but he knew that harsh truth for eight years.

He tapped his hand on the wall, in the Morse code his mother had taught him,

_I love you, Mom._

In the clanks and bangs of the cabin, the code wasn't quite heard, so he preffered to say it instead.

'Feliz Dia de Madres, Mamà.'

Maybe it was his imagination, but he heard a chuckling sound that sounding very much like his mother.

**Esperanza means Hope in Spanish. Reviews are very appreciated.**


	5. Piper

Piper McLean remembered all those times she had argued with her dad about why was she kept in dark about her mother.

Why he never told her anything more about her mother apart from 'she was your Mom'?

Why she wasn't sure that her mother was alive or not until she reached camp when she became utterly sure her mother was someone most people _did not_ wanted meet because she was Aphrodite, Immortal Goddess Of Love And Beauty.

Well rotten luck, most would say.

But along the years she learnt Aphrodite was not about make up and match making or shallow and concieted teens for children, Aphrodite was about was about _feeling_ beautiful and _spreading_ love and about children like Silena, true heroes who fought for peace and love. Or Michelle and Lacy, whom people now look upon as beautiful, unlike a certain Drew Tanaka.

So, this day she decided to make her day special, by paying her a rare visit.

She opened the door to Larme Beauty Salon and asked for the beauty specialist.

As she followed the instructions given by the receptionist, she met a very beautiful woman in her twenties, or twenty thousands.

'Piper! Darling daughter, how nice to see you.' Aphrodite said giving her a hug.

'Mom, you look hardly five years older than me, I can't be your daughter.' she said jokingly.

'Oh, but you know better, right?' she added with her eyes twinkling.

'Mom, I want to say something to you.'

'And what is it, Pipes?' Aphrodite used her old nickname.

'Happy Mother's Day!' she said hugging her.

Maybe this is what Aphrodite really is about.


	6. Hazel

Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Saviour of Olympus.

That's how they knew her.

Not like the freaky girl who was from the 40's and is living her second lifetime. Not like the girl who's Mom was a witch. Not like the girl who summoned killer jewels.

Her mother was the one to blame for she caused Hazel's life to so miserable. Her mother's greed had caused this to happen. Hazel had nothing to do with this, it wasn't _her_ fault, yet she suffered because of her mother. But, had she not been like this, she wouldn't have been what she is now.

Yes, because of her mother she suffered a lot but she had forgiven her mother for everything she ever did to her ages ago (literally). Because she loved her mother, yes she really did.

Hazel knew her mother also loved her as much.

Marie Levesque did care for her, she cared for Hazel a lot, though she may never have shown it.

That also may be the reason, she gave up Elysium for her mother during her death.

No matter what, Marie Levesque will always be her mother.

'Happy Mother's Day, Mother.' she said.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers-**

**Music Lover bwg**

**Grace. Heroes123 **

**and all my silent readers.**

**200 readers, 2 reviewers. Great. Just great**


	7. Frank

Frank Zhang's heart felt as if it had been torn badly and kept back in place with lousy hands. That's how he felt whenever he remembered his mother.

His dearest mother, the kind woman who was died to keep a bunch of mortal soldiers safe. She died a hero, sure, but she left Frank terrible and with a shattered heart. He thought know with his mother gone, and the only family he had was his strict Grandmother, whom too died away,life may never be like earlier days again. Well, he was partly right.

He looked at the medal in his hand. His mother's medal. Her only reminder, since the Zhang Mansion burned down. Without his will, a tear slid down his cheek.

He remembered all those beautiful memories he had spent with his mother in that creepy old mansion. She was the kindest woman he ever met.

She was not only a kind woman, but a fierce warrior, the reason Mars was drawn to her. One of the qualities Frank loved about her. She was kind and strong at the same.

She would have wanted him to be brave, especially during the times when the aftermath of horrific battles haunted his dreams.

And it was a special day too, so he would be brave, for her.

'Happy Mother's day, mom.'

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers[2] and readers. I would love your opinions.**

**Reviews please...?**


	8. Thalia

Thalia hated her mother. She was selfish and greedy, very_ very_ much. She wanted Zeus/Jupiter for herself and didn't bother about what the heck would happen to her children. Never.

Sometimes Thalia wondered if her mother even _knew_ that she had two children.

She remembered all those screaming and arguments she had with her mother. The accusations she put on her mother. The words she used to describe her mother. The pure hatred that burned in her heart at the mention of her mother's name. That's why she would zap anyone who dared to call her Thalia_ Grace_, her filthy mother's surname.

Thalia hated being reffered in any way that could relate that she _had_ a mother. Her anger level would reach maximum and then it would blast.

But it wasn't _always_ anger, it was just 99.9% of the time. There was still 0.1% time when they would have icecream in a park or when she would tell her a happy bedtime story or they would make cake together and Thalia would get covered in flour. And maybe, _maybe_, for once they would actually be like a mother-daughter duo.

Those memories were the ones that caused Thalia to to shed some tears at her death, and say this in the empty Hunters tent.

'Happy Mother's day, mom.'


	9. Nico

Nico Di Angelo's life had been a misery, sure. Because yor life can't be a bed of flowers when you are a son of Hades, even though your stepmom _is _the goddess of flowers.

Nico was no different. He lost the only family known to him, his sister, Bianca four harsh years ago. His father, well he was the god of dead,and as well as one. And his mother.

Yes, he did have a mother. Though he never knew her, well, he did know her, but all those memories are ancient now. Blurry, some would say.

His mother was Maria di Angelo, Beauty from Angel, in Italian. She was indeed a beauty from what he remembered about her and from what he saw in the Underworld, ages ago.

He still faintly remembered her flowery scent, her soft touch, her beautiful voice, her light apperance.

He may not remember everything about her, but he knew he loved her, very dearly.

Hades himself had said that she was the most beautiful mortal he had ever met, from the heart and from the face. And for one thing, he agreed with his dad.

He had faint recollections of her sweet Italian lullabies, her encouraging words.

_'Ti amo,figlio.'_

He tried to hold the feeling of her soft touch and her faint scent. He loved his mother, and he will tell her.

_'Madri Felice Giorno.' _he murmured quietly

He could almost feel her hand caressing his cheek, her touch.

For the first time in ages, he smiled. Not a creepy son-of-Hades smile, but a natural one.

* * *

**Whom should I put up next?**

**Should I even continue?**


	10. Clarisse

Clarisse La Rue was the daughter of war. So naturally, everyone considered her to be harsh and cruel. A bully.

And she did try to keep up the image, for her dad wanted her to be like that. Her mom didn't.

Her mom hated it when Clarisse wrote from camp, telling how she had to push that new camper of the lava wall or how she dunked the new kid's head in a toilet, all because she was a child of Ares.

Clarisse hated hurting her mom, the nice and kind woman who raised her, and she repayed her by becoming the most hated camper in Camp Half-Blood.

Her mother always said that just because she was Ares's daughter it didn't mean she was harsh, because Clarisse was also her mother's daughter.

And today, she would prove it to her mother. She would tell her mom that she is her daughter, not only Ares's. And what better way would it be than on this special day just for her?

She she stood outside a familiar little house, with the sun's heat schorching her, she could only think of how good would it be to have a cool drink with her mother inside, but she had other plans before that.

Clarisse slowly walked the old stone path, fingering the hedge as she walked. She rang the bell, and soon a woman in her early forties answered the door. Clarisse took one look at her, and tackled her in a giant bear hug.

'Clarisse? Darling I missed you...'

'Even I missed you, mom. Happy Mother's day.'

* * *

**Wow!**

**This is gonna be my most popular story.**

**1,127 views and counting. Thanks people. (::) cookies for all**


	11. Reyna

Reyna, the Praetor of Twelfth legion, the strong-willed, disciplined and strict daughter of Bellona, goddess of warfare.

She was considered to be strict and disciplined and all that scary, just because she was a daughter of Bellona.

Fine, her mother _was_ strict, like a military officer, but that didn't make her any less motherly. And who said that mother's can't be officers ?

Yes, like many other Roman demigods, she had never had _any_ contact with her mother, save aside her claiming. She didn't even know if even her mother _knew_ that she had two daughters namely Reyna and Hylla.

Hylla might not even care if they ever had to meet their mother, she had lost faith ages ago.

But Reyna hadn't. She still believed that her mother was out there to care for her. She still trusted her mother and thought of her as family, not like a goddess, who always to be worshipped.

She wore her ring, with her mother's symbols, the torch and sword engraved on it , to remind herself that she did _have_ a mother. A mother who loved her. For Reyna too loved her mother.

And today, in her mother's temple, an odd place to wish someone in her opinion, but it was the place she felt closest to her mother, she would tell her mother how much she loved her. And on this special day too.

'Dear Mom- Mother,' she put for respect 'I really don't know what to say. Today is Mother's Day. When children make their mother feel special. So, you are my mother and I am your daughter, so I thought... Happy Mother's day.'

A reddish aura surrounded Reyna and she really smiled.

* * *

**The reviews still make me feel supported**


	12. Luke

Luke Castellan never had a normal-type relation with his parents, especially his dad, the_ god_. And his mom, well she went psychic because of his dad, partly because of her own wish.

He never really expressed it, even if he _did_ love his mom. And when he returned with Thalia and Annabeth, his heart really hurt to see that she was making Kool Aid and Peanut butter sandwiches for him after such long, she still cared for him. She still loved him.

And he never got the chance to tell her that he really, _really_ loved her, a lot. She was his mother after all. His mom, his only family without Olympian blood in her veins.

He committed evil, a lot of evil. Just because he hated the gods.

He never thought what would have happened to his mom amidst all of this. He never thought what his mom would say, he never thought about if he would approve of this or not. Of course she wouldn't.

He bathed in the Styx, without her blessing, it hurt like hell.

But he did. He became Kronos's host. He let the titan control him. He killed himself, and the titan. They say he died a hero, he doesn't believe it.

He still had unfinished tasks. A lot of them. He needed his mother. He loved her and he wanted to tell her. He never got a chance. Maybe today was the day.

He walked to the edge of the Elysium's clouds, from where you could see the whole world.

He almost cried at the sight of his mother. Old,age worn and the mad look on her face.

'Happy Mother's day, mom.'

He couldn't believe it, she looked up and smiled.

* * *

**18 reviews. Thanks.**


	13. Grover

It had been many years since Grover Underwood last saw his good old tree nymph mum.

He wanted to meet her, for once, after all since it had been more than eleven years for he was off looking for demigods, bringing them to camp, and his _other_ reasons than got him hooked up.

He will tell her about his adventures. Finding _Pan_, finding _four_ children of the Big Three, going on his most dangerous _underground_ quest and Juniper. She'll know already, old nymphs tend to spread the latest gossip. Would she be proud? Or will she think he has too much other things rather than her? Would she even remember him? Okay now that's too much nervousness. He already had finished his lot of cans since he started the journey.

He walked around the nice and clean clearing. A strawberry bush winked at him, he blushed and kept on walking. Finally he reached the tree that was his mother's. He thought a bit before calling out.

What would she think?

Would she appreciate him?

Will she be proud of him?

He had asked the address to ' 's tree' five times and got to the same familiar old place. Apparently his mother hadn't moved in ages. Before he started freaking out again on this topic he called out to his mother.

'Mamma! Are you there?' he said loudly.

'Grover!' his mother came down from her tree and ran to hug him,even though she copied his idea.

'Happy Mother's day, Mamma.' he whispered.

**Thanks for all the love and support you guys gave me I got **_**20**_** reviews for the first time in my life. Views exceed 1,500. Yay! Special thanks next chapter Ideas?**


	14. Octavian

Octavian's mom and him? Laughable subject.

He remembered the day his mom slapped a hand on her forehead and told him that he was a _Roman_, a brave Roman. He shouldn't be afraid of teddy bears. He had told her that they give him nightmares, the ones which make him scream for her in the night. And when asked what they were, he replied that the frightening teddies chase him in the forests in the storms.

She had laughed and hugged him, her ten year old son. She had given him an Imperial Gold knife, told him that he should use that to fight teddies. He should kill the teddies with this knife.

'But then everyone will make fun of me.' he had said. How ironic. 'Tell them you are an Augur. Tell them you have got the gift of prophecy from your dad, Apollo.' which actually was true, though at that time she had joked.

She told him that he should give up those animals as offering to the gods, so that they help him in keeping his secret, and also to perform Augury. She told him that being afraid of teddies was nothing, that he'll get over with it soon.

But he didn't. He grew up to be a cowardly Roman. He didn't make her proud. She died away and left him to grow up in Camp Jupiter.

He could almost here her laugh, telling him it's alright. Telling him that she loves him.

And he loves her as well, and today he'll tell her.

'Happy Mother's day, Mom.'

**Okay people thank you for the almost 30 (hint hint). If you have ****realized**** these drabble are only 200-300 words. And it is tricky to fill so much in so less words. 295 words, bye!**


	15. Tyson

**The long awaited Tyson!**

Tyson loved peanut butter. Tyson loved Ella even more. Tyson loved his brother Percy. But there was someone whom Tyson loved even more then peanut butter or Ella or Percy. She was none other than his dearest Nereid Mom, the blue dressed one. The one who used to tell him stories and the one who found him the little cardboard box and helped him decorate it so he can live there like all other Cyclops.

How much he loved her, not even Zeus or his daddy or any other god could count. No numbers were made for that yet, nor will ever be made.

Tyson's dearest mom, the good old Nereid who went to all limits to protect him from other monsters, who begged the gods for his protection, but no one did nothing.

Then one day, she passed away. Her little pond dried away, so did she and all other Nereids who lived there.

Tyson was heartbroken. He did cry a lot for her, but nothing happened. Until Poseidon thought to help him and arrange his and Percy's meeting.

His life _did_ get better, but not much, since no one but perhaps Hades could bring back his mom. He loved her, and so like each year, he wanted to do her something special.

He got his crayon drawn picture of her in her blue dress. He dug up some mud in the dried pond bed and kept his card there.

'Happy Mother's day, Mommy. I miss y' He said cheerfully.

**Sorry for late updates. Internet's not working, had to use my mom's internet dongle, and she uses it 24/7. Expect Silena/ Drew/ Ethan Nakamura or any other person whom you have requested.**


	16. Travis and Connor

They were Travis and Connor Stoll. The super humorous and funny pranksters. The most popular ones in all of Camp Half Blood. Their dad's best examples.

But they also had a mom, didn't they? Their mom, their great mom. The one who made them capable and worthy enough to be who they are. The one who brought them up.

She was the smile in their life. She was their world. Those two small little toddlers who used to run around in the oh-so-small two bedroom house, with hardly a kitchen. They were living a happy life, with occasional visits from their dad, they couldn't really ask for anything more.

Then one painful day, their little bubble of happiness bursted. That evil thing of a god called Hades took away everything that was close to them. Their world was killed. Really.

Their mother and a horrible car crash met, so did they with incurable shock.

Then those years afterwards were a mess. Hermes helped them and somehow they ended up here, in Camp Half Blood.

They took up humor as a way to forget their past, their horrible times. And eventually they found what was missing from them since ages. They liked it.

They stood in front of the run-down apartment that used to be their house.

'Ready?' Travis asked.

'Do you really need an answer?' Connor asked.

'Mum, you are the most special person to us.'

'We don't know how we survived without you.'

'We dedicate all our pranks to you. Happy Mother's day.' They said in unison.

People can never be replaced, nor can ever be forgotten. But they would always be remembered.

**Like it? Or not?**


	17. Katie

When they asked who Katie Gardener's mom was, the answer was usually Demeter, better known as '_the crazy cereal lady _'.

It hurt Katie, when people made fun of her mom, that's one of the reason she _really _hated Nico di Angelo. That guy dared to call Demeter cabin, the crazy cereal woman's for that, he was a strawberry bush for a day. He reckoned that he was very afraid to touch strawberries after that incident for weeks. It served him right.

Fine, Demeter was a less known Olympian, and maybe a not-so-powerful goddess, she still was important. Without her, everyone would be dead hungry.

Katie had got ferocious the other day when that group of Aphrodite kids was listing the most and least useful gods and goddesses, they had put Demeter the last. Katie had hung them upside down on a tree, shaken them badly that messed their pretty little hair and makeup.

She had cried afterwards. It felt really bad when they ignored and picked on her because her mother was the goddess of agriculture.

Wasn't Camp Half Blood supposed to be her home? Isn't that what her mom had said? The place she'll be the safest and happiest?

Even after that, Demeter was her mom, and she wanted her to feel special, to prove the world she was proud to be a daughter of Demeter. And what better day was there to tell her that than this Sunday of May?

So that day at breakfast, she put offered her mom a muffin which she had made herself, decorated by _cereal _for a reason.

'Happy Mother's day, mom and I love you.' She said as she saw the muffin go down in flames and the feeling of someone hugging her was felt.

**Review!**


	18. Lou

Lou Ellen just _could NOT _understand why some people cannot understand the simplicity behind being a daughter of a Hecate.

_Some people _(namely the one Connor Stoll) _constantly _nag her if she is in Hogwarts when she is not in the Camp. While others, they look at her weird as if she dropped from outer space. Others, (who were daring to insult her), they just raise their eyebrows and say 'You're the daughter of Hecate, the _witch _goddess, right?' they'd taunt her.

Those were the unlucky ones. Those would be the times she'd lose her calm and then they would suffer badly. They say you should never anger a girl, especially not the one who just happens to be a child of magic. She would go wild and turn them into a doormat and put them in the basement of Hephaestus cabin, were people could always step on them.

Then she'd jump on it or them in doormat form, and then turn them back to normal and they looked like in really in need of Apollo himself.

When the incident would spread around, she would deep in self guilt. They called her a witch; she showed them that she truly was one.

She hated it. She hated being like that, evil and wild and cruel like those fairytale witches.

She wasn't like that, nor was Hecate. Her mother was the goddess of magic, the miraculous thing that existed everywhere. The goddess of magic not witches.

That was true, so she must tell her mom that she was with her, and will be forever, and that today on this special occasion she will use the powers inherited from her.

Lou sent up black flames on this special day to read HAPPY MOTHERS DAY, because she loved her mom.

**Ooc Lou?**


	19. Will

**Sorry, for the very late update, I am **_**very**_** lazy and lack of inspiration because of no new reviews (hint hint)**

Will Solace was known to be an excellent archer, a great singer an accurate seer, a miraclous healer and a quite fair poet. Everything in his _father's_ sphere of power.

Absolutely nothing about his mom.

His mom, his moral support for years since, before he knew his dad. His nice mother who brought him up with absolute love, _alone_.

Sometimes he'd curse his father for being absent, in like 45 percent of his life. Considering the fact that he was a half-blood there was not a great chance that he would cross thirty , without being admitted ICU due to unexplainable wounds from mythical creatures, or a random war that just sprang up without the knowledge of the mortal doctors.

His mom always would say that his dad was just fulfilling his responsiblities and that was the reason he was away always.

Wasn't he a _responsibility _too? Doesn't being a good dad count as a responsibility? Was Will _that _unworthy?

But his mother would always be selfless and say she didn't mind his dad being away, she'd joke that they had a sort of _agreement_ that she wanted Will for herself.

He loved her a lot, and he wanted her to know that, nicely. And today was the day.

He purposely called her up in the middle of night, the second Mother's Day began and as usual the voice mail was on.

'Hey Mom, it's Will. Just wanted to say Happy Mother's Day and I love you.'

Maybe this could cover up all that he wanted to say.


	20. Beckendorf

**I now present you Charles Beckendorf**

Beckendorf worked all day and the whole night banging and clanging in the forges of Cabin 9. Making the night for his brothers and sisters a hell*. He was tired like anything but his hand kept on working till they were black ad blistered and wounded from all the fire and gold he had to use. He never got a perfect shape or design( maybe that's the reason his sisters were complaining of so many rings lying on the floor in perfectly wearable conditions).

Finally when he got what he was waiting for, after hours of hardwork, he was sent on the mission to blow up the monster ship, which killed him.

Now that he was in Elysium, peeking down on his old home, where he saw his mother, his great mother, the one who was his lifeline from his days befoe Camp Half Blood. What what have been her reaction to his death, he wondered?

He checked his pockets, miracolously the ring was still there, safe and sound.

He silently dropped the ring down hopping it to fall on his mother's feet, where she was watering the plants in the porch.

Sure it did, right in her hands, she read the words inscripted on it and smiled up to the sky. Now his mission was officialy complete.

The words read 'Happy Mother's Day'

***It means the saying 'Neend haram karna'**


	21. Ethan

Ethan Nakamura was the son of revenge. Son of Nemeises.

His mother taught him all that was important. She taught him to never leave anything incomplete. She taught him that nothing's free, it requires a price.

To him, vengenance was sweet, and revenge was always cold.

His mother, in his opinion was the balance of the world. The best goddess. Who was made a minor one.

So he took revenge on the gods, he fought for his mom, he fought for her throne.

But in the end he realised his life was a waste. His mom had told him that one day he will be the balnce of the world's power, she hadn't meant revenge on the gods, she meant revenge to the Titans and loyalty to the gods.

Which he, unfortunately, realised with his dying breath.

He wanted to thank her, she wanted him to know that he loved his mom. No matter she was the goddess of revenge.

He walked up to the highest point in Elysium (where he somehow managed to end up), a point where an IM like Olympus was visible.

He didn't know how to start or what, but he knew this much that his small _speech _would be like a normal son of a normal mom who just happened to be living in Greek myths.

'Hey, Mom.' he began awkwardly. 'I don't know what to say, but I am your son and you my mom, my dearest mom. I want to thank you today, for all that you did for me. Happy Mother's day, Mom.'


	22. Mother's day

That day, many goddesses, mortals and nymphs were touched by their children's care for them.

Just three words made their hearts fill wth joy. Joy for their children's remebrance for them.

Their sweet little ways to tell them they loved their mothers. To tell them the fact they will always remain their little children. To remind them those days spent together aren't lost forever. That they can still be like before.

Even in the world of Greek gods, the love for their mothers, whether a mortal, goddess or nymph always remains infinite. These little children, who did great things for the world, those who did their mothers extremely proud, still remebered them.

All these teenagers weren't like the others. They had gone through a lot, and so they knew the worth of their mothers.

And today, on this incredibly special day, they thanked their mothers for all they did.

For each day is Mother's Day.

**Thank you to all who have supported me and read this fic since the beginning. **

**It was really nice to be with you, read your reviews and PMs these months. Hope to meet again**

**I am sorry I couldn't fulfill all requests you people asked for.**

**And as for the constant Rachel requests, this is for demigods, Tyson and Grover ONLY. She is a mortal.**

**Alwida doston **


End file.
